A Hundred Years : Wars
by Green Middlesky
Summary: .."Bagaimana jika kau saja yang menjadi pengawal pribadi ku?" Pandangan iris rubby itu terlihat meminta dan syarat akan perintah../t-tapi saya.. Ini lemah p-pangeran," kepala pirangnya ditundukkan../... 'Dia mirip sekali dengan Naruko..' Gumamnya, ketiga raja Uchiha meneliti penampilan Naruto. 'Dan lagi, Menma juga menyukainya'.../AU. Lil bit Historical. Ooc./SN/KN?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Di awal konflik ini yang sebenarnya berlangsung selama seratus enam belas tahun, bangsa Uchiha mengalahkan sebuah armada Senju di Sluys, selat Uzu. Uchiha kemudian menyerbu Senju, memperoleh kemenangan dalam pertempuran besar di wilayah desa kecil Amegakurei.

Kedua belah pihak kemudian kehabisan dana dan menyetujui gencatan senjata antara 1347 sampai 1355.

Pada 1355 timbul serangan baru dari kerajaan berlambang kipas tersebut yang dipimpin oleh pewaris ketiga dari Uchiha, seseorang yang dijuluki sebagai pengeran hitam. Uchiha Fugaku. Ia memperoleh kemenangan besar pada pertempuran ketiga di Sunagakurei.

Selanjutnya, sebuah perjanjian pada 1306 memberikan sebagian besar wilayah kerajaan Senju kepada Uchiha. Namun rakyat kerajaan Senju tak hanya diam. Mereka mendeklarasikan perang kembali, menyebabkan kerajaan Uchiha kehilangan sebagian besar wilayah kekuasaan di beberapa daerah penting kerajaan Senju.

* * *

 _ **Raja muda dan gencatan senjata  
**_

Pada Akhir 1395-an, tahkta Uchiha dan Senju dipegang oleh penerus mereka, yaitu Minato dari klan senju dan Sasuke dari Uchiha.

Kemudian setahun berikutnya pada 1396, Sasuke, raja muda dari Uchiha yang kala itu berumur 22 tahun menikahi putri dari Minato, Uzumaki Naruko, dan berakhir dengan ditandatanganinya gencatan senjata selama 20 tahun.

Lima tahun berlalu, Raja Sasuke yang keras hati dan ratu Naruko telah dikaruniai seorang putra tampan bernama Menma yang nantinya akan meneruskan tahkta ayahnya sebagai raja Uchiha sekaligus keponakan dari pangeran Kyuubi, penerus Minato yang akan memimpin kerajaan Senju.

Hal ini berhasil membuat hubungan Uchiha-Senju sebagai musuh menjadi terikat hubungan kekeluargaan. Rakyat tak lagi hidup dihantui bayang-bayang kejamnya perang. Semuanya berjalan sempurna.

Tidak setelah seorang pemuda lugu kasta bawah mengaku bahwa ia mendapat pendengaran : _(calon raja) Kyuubi harus menjauhkan Uchiha dari Kerajaan Senju. Jika tidak, akan terjadi malapetaka bagi keselamatan kerajaan Senju._

Disinilah semuanya dimulai dan diakhiri. Ketika sang raja Uchiha bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto yang menyerupai istri tercintanya Uzumaki Naruko yang telah pergi. Sementara Kyuubi juga mendapati dirinya tertarik pada pemuda lugu yang sama.

* * *

 **A Hundred year : War © Green Middlesky  
Main pair :Sasuke x Naruto**

 **Sligh pair : Kyuubi x Naruto & Sasuke x Naruko**.

 **warn : Slash, i mean BOY X BOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** :Ini adalah fic kuno berlatarkan jaman baheula pertama dari Kay, jika prolognya jelek mohon di maafkan karena Kay masih dalam proses belajar ^ ^.. Jika minna tertarik dengan cerita ini, maka ripiulah.. Seenggaknya kasih sedikit apresiasi buat Kay yang udah mikir+ngetik sampe jam setengah lima pagi tadi hingga telat bangun & harus kencan dengan gudang sekolah yang bersihnya minta ampun.. Huhu..

kay udah janji lho ke diri sendiri, kalo gak ada yang ngasih ripiu maka cerita ini..gak bakal dilanjutin ..dicekik*

So, See ya..

 _ **Padang  
15/8/2017**_


	2. Chapter 2 : chapter one

**A Hundred years : War © Green middlesky  
Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto  
Main pair : SasuNaru & KyuuNaru  
Rate : Sekarang T, gak tau nanti..khukhukhu..  
Warning : BL, OOC, Typo(s), Alur balapan(?), Alternative Universe, And many more...**

 **Kay ingatkan, disini Minato dan Kushina bukanlah sepasang suami istri.  
Pemberitahuan umur.  
Kyuubi : 28 tahun  
Sasuke : 27 tahun  
Naruto : 19 tahun  
Menma : 4 tahun**

 **.**

 **Chapter one  
**

* * *

 **Istana Namikaze. 07.30**

Raja Minato mengambil langkah panjang, wajahnya lebih masam daripada ketika ia berdiskusi dengan tetua kerajaan yang konyol tentang kenaikan pajak. Dadanya sesak dengan emosi yang membludak tidak tertahankan. Dua orang pelayan yang membawa nampan anggur dan buah-buahan di belakangnya mendapati diri mereka nyaris mati karena aura membunuh yang dikuarkan sang raja. Sungguh, jika seperti ini terus-menerus lebih baik mereka berhenti jadi pelayan kerajaan dan memilih menjadi petani di ladang kecil pedesaan.

Pandangan Minato lurus kedepan, melintasi lorong dengan berderap cepat. Matanya menatap nyalang sebuah pintu kamar ketika ia sampai didepannya. Ia nyaris ingin mendobrak dan berteriak pada siapapun didalamnya jika saja ia lupa dengan kedudukannya sekarang. Ia adalah seorang raja dan sang raja harus menjaga wibawanya. Menarik nafas pelan untuk meredakan sedikit kemarahannya, Minato membuka pintu. Memberi tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan pada seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap di ranjang dengan perban melingkar di lengan kanan.

"Kyuubi.." desisnya penuh ancaman. Pandangan nanar ia berikan pada sosok pemuda dengan helaian orange yang sedang memunggunginya.

Tidak ada respon dari Kyuubi, diam-diam ia membuka matanya tanpa membalikkan badan pada sang raja. Sekarang Kyuubi hanya ingin istirahat bukan mendengarkan pidato panjang ayahnya. Tapi ia tidak yakin jika sang ayah akan pergi dari kamarnya walaupun ia berpura-pura tidur. Kyuubi sangat hafal watak ayahnya yang tidak akan angkat kaki sebelum mengeluarkan semua orasi yang bercongkol di kepalanya. Menyebalkan.

"Kau mendengar ku, Kyuubi...?" sekali lagi Minato mendesis. Ingin rasanya menguliti Kyuubi yang berpura-pura tidur. Tangannya hendak menyibak selimut yang menutupi pemuda berambut orange dari pinggang ke bawah itu tetapi seorang wanita berambut indigo yang berdiri diam sejak tadi mengentikannya dengan memegangi tangan Minato hingga sang raja menatap tidak percaya padanya.

Wanita itu berujar, "Ma-maafkan ke-kelancangan hamba yang mulia. Tetapi pangeran Kyuubi butuh istirahat demi kesembuhannya. Jika yang mulia membangunkannya, maka proses penyembuhan akan berjalan lambat. Tabib istana yang mengatakan itu." ia menunduk dalam. Kemudian melepas pegangannya. Tidak sanggup melihat wajah sang raja yang mengeras.

Sejenak Minato membuang nafas kasar, terlalu kasar hingga menyerupai dengusan. Tidak lama wajah bengisnya di gantikan dengan seulas senyum dibibir walau terkesan dipaksakan. Tidak apa, demi calon menantunya yang cantik molek dan baik hati ini, tentu saja. Wanita berambut indigo itu selalu bisa meredakan emosinya.

Dengan senyum bijaksana, Minato berkata, "Sudah kubilang Hinata, kau akan jadi bagian keluarga istana. Istri dari putraku. Jadi biasakanlah untuk memanggilku ayah," sembari mengelus kepala wanita yang dipanggil Hinata.

Istri apanya? Kyuubi membatin. Hinata itu bukan istrinya tapi lebih pantas disebut sebagai selir ayahnya. Kyuubi tidak pernah minta dicarikan calon istri, wanita itu datang kemari juga karena permintaan ayahnya. Kyuubi belum sanggup jika harus berkeluarga, terlebih sejak kematian ibunya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tidak jelas sebabnya apa, Kyuubi hanya sempat melihat jasad ibunya di semayamkan ketika ia sampai di istana sepulang berburu rusa. Dan saat air matanya saja belum kering menangisi kepergian ibunya tiba-tiba ayahnya sudah membawa seorang wanita dan mengenalkannya sebagai calon menantunya. Cih! Ayah macam apa itu.

Tatapan Minato teralihkan pada punggung Kyuubi yang tidak dilapisi apapun. Terdapat beberapa goresan berupa cakaran memanjang disana. Minato menggertakkan giginya. Ia tahu pasti penyebab luka goresan itu. "Dan anak ini... Kau seharusnya bangga mendapatkan calon istri seperti Hinata. Dia wanita yang baik dan.. mirip dengan ibumu," ujarnya, suaranya memelan saat mengucapkan tiga kata terakhir. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Minato juga belum bisa melupakan sosok istrinya yang sangat dia sayangi. Sudah empat bulan dan Minato masih tidak mengikhlaskan kepergian istrinya yang begitu cepat. Semua gara-gara penyakit sialan itu. Dan bukan tanpa alasan Minato membawa wanita dari kelas bangsawan untuk calon istri Kyuubi. Itu adalah permintaan terakhir istrinya. Minato tidak ingin wanita tercintanya tidak tenang di alam sana jika ia tidak menuruti amanah istrinya.

"Dan seharusnya juga, kau.. kau sudah berhenti bermain dengan gigolo-mu! karena sudah berpuluh-puluh kali aku peringatkan. Tidakkah kau sadar jika hal yang kau lakukan itu begitu hina?" Ia memandang jijik pada putra tunggalnya. Seperti melihat kotoran yang menempel pada jubah kebesarannya. Sungguh, calon raja seperti Kyuubi tidaklah pantas menyetubuhi seorang lelaki. Kabar macam apa yang akan beredar jika rakyat mengetahui bahwa raja mereka nanti adalah seorang pecinta sesama jenis? Mau ditaruh dimana wajah Minato di hadapan para tetua yang obsesif? Beruntung hal macam ini hanya diketahui olehnya dan Hinata, serta Naruko -putri pertamanya yang sudah berkeluarga dan hidup tenang bersama raja Uchiha. Tapi, cepat atau lambat keburukan ini akan terbongkar juga bukan? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Kyuubi menggertakkan gerahamnya, ia tidak suka mendengar ayahnya membahas kehidupan pribadinya. Bagaimanapun yang akan dilempar ke neraka karena melakukan hubungan terlarang adalah Kyuubi, bukan ayahnya. Jadi tidak perlu ikut campur. Sebenarnya Kyuubi juga ingin dilahirkan dengan keadaan 'normal'. Tapi bagaimana? Sudah bagian hidupnya menjadi pecinta sesama jenis. Jika dibilang ini adalah penyakit, sekuat apapun Kyuubi berusaha menyembuhkannya sampai mengundang seratus orang tabib terpercaya sekalipun bahkan tidak mendapat hasil walau hanya sedikit. Ketertarikan Kyuubi terhadap lelaki lain tidaklah berkurang. Omong kosong jika 'penyakitnya' bisa disembuhkan. Mereka yang tidak merasakannya memang bisa mencaci maki hal tabu itu dengan mudahnya. Tetapi bagaimana jika mereka yang berada di posisi Kyuubi? Hal itu pasti sangat menyakitkan terlebih ketika melihat mata ayahmu sendiri yang memandangmu seperti binatang.

Dan tolong dengarkan author bahwa menjadi Homo bukanlah keinginan seseorang atau penyakit yang sangatlah tabu di pandangan masyarakat, terlebih bisa disembuhkan. Tetapi adalah sesuatu yang tumbuh dengan sendirinya semenjak mereka dilahirkan ke dunia. Dan itu adalah bagian dari rencana yang di atas.. Tidakkah segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia ini diatur oleh- Nya?... Bahkan jika sekarang orang-orang diluar sana membakar author karena membaca pendapat yang seenak perutnya atau readers yang tcintah ingin melempar hp dan laptop atau pc kesayangan kalian ke dinding -karena muak dengan fic yang A/N-nya nyelip gak tau diri ini, ayo! Dipersilakan..

Calon raja ini ingin berteriak tepat di hadapan wajah ayahnya yang di bilang sangat karismatik itu. Menyatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu mentitah Kyuubi, apa yang harus dilakukannya dan apa yang harus ditinggalkannya. Kyuubi sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengatur dirinya sendiri dan ia tahu yang terbaik untuk dirinya sebagai calon raja. Tetapi rasa ngilu di pergelangan kakinya akibat terjatuh dari kuda yang mengamuk siang tadi tidak mengijinkan Kyuubi untuk melakukan hal seberani itu.

Minato memang tidak ingin mendapat jawaban apapun. Ia diam dengan pikirkan yang berkelana. Lidahnya sudah lelah untuk memberikan Kyuubi nasehat, sekarang ini ia hanya bisa berharap dengan kehadiran Hinata di hidup Kyuubi bisa sedikit merubah kebiasaan buruk putra keras kepalanya itu dan menikah dengan wanita cantik ini bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Tetapi yang menjadi masalah besarnya adalah ketidakmauan dari Kyuubi sendiri. Minato menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali berkata, "Ini terakhir kalinya aku memperingatkanmu. Jika kau tetap seperti ini maka aku tidak bisa lagi menahan untuk mengasingkanmu ke tempat yang tidak akan pernah kau pikirkan, Kyuubi."

Ancamnya, kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan kamar Kyuubi. Ia tersenyum pada Hinata yang dibalas dengan senyuman serupa dan anggukan malu-malu. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Minato menyempatkan untuk meyakinkan Kyuubi bahwa ancamannya tidak main-main, "Ingat itu baik-baik."

Dengan segenap kekecewaannya, Raja Minato meninggalkan kamar Kyuubi dengan diikuti oleh dua pelayan istana yang menunggu di luar kamar tanpa tahu percakapan tentang apa yang berlangsung di dalam kamar barusan.

Selepas kepergian calon ayah mertuanya, Hinata membuang nafas lega, rencananya untuk menyelamatkan Kyuubi dari kemurkaan sang raja berjalan lancar. Ia tersenyum lega pada Kyuubi yang mulai bangun dari pura-pura tidurnya dan dengan kikuk membantu sang pangeran yang berusaha mendudukkan diri di ranjang. Hinata menundukkan kepala, matanya mengintip dari helaian poni indigonya, "Mmm.. Be-benarkan 'kan, pangeran j-jika rencanaku akan be-berhasil..?" ujarnya tergagap, dan merona mendapati tubuh atletis Kyuubi yang toples.

Kyuubi berdecih senang, walaupun ia kurang suka pada Hinata tetapi ia tidak tega untuk menyakiti perasaan wanita itu, Dia terlalu baik untuk Kyuubi. Dan walau bagaimanapun Kyuubi tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya apalagi menikahinya. Ia hanya bisa menganggap Hinata sebagai adik. "Terima kasih." ujarnya sangat tidak sopan dengan membuang muka, terlihat tidak ingin selalu bergantung pada Hinata jika sedang menghadapi kemarahan ayahnya.

Wanita berambut indigo ini hanya terkekeh geli, ia tidak mempermasalahkan ucapan terimakasih Kyuubi yang sungguh! Sangat tidak sekali. Entah bagaimana bisa ia menyetujui begitu saja ketika diminta untuk menjadi calon istri Kyuubi yang awalnya sudah Hinata ketahui sebagai pecinta sesama jenis. Ia bahkan tidak sadar telah diborong ke istana dengan kereta kuda dan dikenalkan pada calon suaminya, Hinata hanya terlalu...

Senang?

* * *

 **Di sebuah gubuk kecil di perbatasan kerajaan Namikaze.. 11.00 PM waktu setempat**

"Hah..hah..hah.."

Seorang pemuda blonde terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh. Nafasnya putus-putus seperti dipaksa mengejar kuda yang berlari sepanjang delapan kilometer. Ia sangat takut dengan apa yang barusan hadir dalam mimpinya, hanya bisa berdoa jika mimpinya tidak menjadi kenyataan atau sesuatu yang dikatakan dalam mimpinya tidak perlu disampaikan pada orang yang bersangkutan.

"Ada apa Naruto, kenapa kau bangun nak?" seorang wanita berujar sembari berjalan mendekati pemuda pirang yang terduduk di ranjangnya. Wanita cantik yang menggunakan setelan panjang berwarna hijau dan putih itu duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengelus punggung Naruto. "Ceritakan pada ibu apa yang terjadi." Senyuman keibuan terukir diwajahnya yang masih tampak cantik walau sudah kepala tiga.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak ingin ibunya khawatir jika ia menceritakan mimpinya. Sudah kelewat sering Naruto mendapati mimpi yang sama setiap malam dan Naruto tidak bisa menanggungnya sendiri, ia butuh seseorang untuk bercerita. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajak bercerita itu adalah ibunya sendiri, tetapi apakah ibu akan baik-baik saja jika ia menceriakan semuanya?

"Tidak perlu berbohong Naru, Ibu tahu jika kau mimpi buruk. Ceritakan saja, siapa tahu itu bisa membuatmu tidak takut lagi."

Butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk berpikir hingga akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bercerita, ia berharap ini hanya mimpi biasa yang hanya sebagai bunga tidur dan dengan bercerita pada ibunya bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Dan ia tidak lagi mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Uzumaki Kushina -sang ibu, mendengarkan anaknya yang manis menceritakan semua padanya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya hingga mendapati keganjilan dengan cerita sang anak. Kushina merubah raut wajahnya, keningnya berkerut.

"Seorang petapa tua datang dan mengakatan padamu kau harus menyampaikan pada calon raja bahwa ia harus menjauhkan Uchiha dari kerajaan Namikaze?" sang ibu memastikan jika pendengarannya tidak tuli dan ia mendapat anggukan lemah sebagai jawaban. "Astaga! Kau tidak sedang berbohong 'kan, Naruto?" ujarnya dengan mencengkeram bahu Naruto dan menggoyangkannya pelan.

"T-tidak. Mana mungkin aku berbohong pada ibu." Alis Naruto menukik dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut. Ia tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai pembohong. Ibunya tidak pernah mengajarkan padanya tentang bagaimana cara berbohong, kenapa wanita berambut merah itu sekarang bertanya padanya apakah ia berbohong? Naruto melihat Kushina berpikir dengan mengusap dagunya. Aneh memang jika Naruto bisa mimpi seperti itu. Mengapa Raja Uchiha harus dijauhkan dari kerajaan Namikaze sedang istrinya sendiri adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan tersebut? Dan tidak hanya sampai disitu, kenapa mimpi ini baru datang setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya hingga seorang pewaris Uchiha lahir ke dunia? Tidakkah ini aneh, bahwa Naruto yang harus menyampaikannya? Memang Naruto siapa? ia hanya pemuda petani lemah yang lahir dari keluarga kasta bawah dan tidak mengenal sosok ayahnya sendiri. Seharusnya mereka sebagai rakyat tingkat bawah tidak perlu menambah beban hidup dengan masalah seberat ini.

"Baiklah Naru, ibu percaya bahwa kau jujur. Tapi besok pagi-pagi sekali kita harus meninggalkan desa. Ibu akan membawamu ke penafsir mimpi di pinggiran kota untuk memastikan jika mimpi ini bukan sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan." ujarnya setelah mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali. Ia merebahkan Naruto untuk kembali tidur, "Sekarang kau tidurlah. Ibu akan disini menemanimu."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, "Ugh ibu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Harus sampai kapan ibunya menganggap Naruto sebagai bocah lima tahun yang harus ditemani jika tidur? Naruto sudah bisa dikatakan dewasa karena sudah bisa mandi sendiri, mengganti pakaian sendiri, dan makan sendiri. Hei! Anak kecil tidak bisa melakukan semua itu sendirian, bukan? Jika iya, Berarti ia sudah dewasa.

Kushina terkikik geli. Ia mencubit pipi Naruto karena gemas dengan tingkah laku anaknya yang polos. Mau dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, Naruto masihlah terlihat kekanakan dengan pipinya yang masih menyimpan sedikit lemak bayi. Kushina berharap dengan sangat jika sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan menimpa keluarga kecilnya.

 **TuBer Culosis/Ending?**

* * *

 **A/N** : Sasuke kemungkinan bakal muncul di chap selanjutnya.. Dan makasih buat minna yang udah ripiu, pap, and polow chap prologue kemarin.. Dan jika habis baca, sempatkan waktu untuk mengetikkan sesuatu di kotak ripiu yups :3 karena satu kata aja udah sangat berarti bagi Kay.

ps : sorry for typo(s).. ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : chapter 2

**Uchiha Menma.**

Putra tunggal Sasuke dan Naruko yang telah berumur empat tahun itu adalah anak yang terbilang cerdas, diturunkan dari ayahnya sendiri. Memiliki rambut sekelam _ebony_ dan tiga garis kumis kucing di pipinya serta mata sebiru langit di musim panas.

Beruntung dia tidak berambut pirang, karena jika iya, maka raja Sasuke tidak akan segan membunuh sang putra. Sasuke tidak pernah melanggar peraturannya, walau bagaimanapun besar kecintaannya terhadap putranya.

 _ **ISTANA UCHIHA, TAMAN KERAJAAN.**_

Namikaze Naruko tengah menikmati teh paginya sembari memperhatikan Menma yang bermain bersama seorang wanita muda yang ditunjuk sebagai pengasuhnya.

Naruko sebetulnya tidak perlu seorang pengasuh bayi, akan tetapi sang suami yang mencarikan untuknya. Sasuke mengatakan jika istrinya tidak boleh lelah dan berbau seperti kencing bayi.

Jika dipikirkan lagi, sang ratu nyaris tersedak tehnya sendiri.

Menma tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari kearah Naruko, sang ibu memperingatkan untuk tidak berlari terlalu kencang dan Menma mengabaikan. Dia mendekat pada Naruko lalu menarik wanita berambut pirang cerah tersebut.

''Ibu mau dibawa kemana, sayang?'' tanya Naruko. Gaun bergaya _Ghotic-nya_ menjuntai menyapu lantai taman.

Iris biru Naruko tertuju pada mainan berbentuk kuda lengkap kelompok-kelompok boneka berbentuk manusia. Berbaris rapi seperti tentara perang. Sedangkan di seberang pasukan yang berbaris, beberapa boneka pemegang busur panjang tampak berserakan bahkan ada yang terpotong bagian tubuhnya.

"Ibu lihat? Pasukan _kavaleri-ku_ mengalahkan tentara pemanah milik ayah!" Menma menunjuk mainannya sedangkan matanya melihat pada Naruko yang menaikkan alis.

Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk, tangannya menepuk bangga kepala bocah berambut hitam tersebut, ''Benar sayang,'' ujarnya.

Menma bertepuk tangan dan memberikan cengiran lebar yang menggemaskan, setelah itu dengan mata berbinar ia memandang Naruko, ''Apakah besar nanti, aku bisa mengalahkan ayah dalam peperangan?''

Naruko mengedipkan mata, sedikit bingung mendengar ucapan Menma. Mengapa ia ingin berperang dengan ayahnya sendiri? Apakah Menma begitu tidak sukanya terhadap ayahnya yang kurang memberikan waktu luang bermain bersama?

''Kenapa Menma ingin mengalahkan ayah?''

''Karena aku ingin cepat jadi raja dan mengatakan pada ayah, bahwa mengambil adik bayi orang lain dan membuat mereka menangis itu tidak baik,'' ,''Aku juga ingin adu pedang dengan ayah karena ayah benci Menma dan tidak mau bermain bersama kita.''

''Kau tidak boleh bilang begitu, ayah tidak pernah membencimu sayang, dia punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan bersama teman-temannya, mengurus kerajaan kita dan kehidupan orang-orang di luar sana,'' Naruko merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan pandangan mereka, bocah bermata biru mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

''Baiklah, aku mengerti itu, tapi kenapa ayah tidak mau berhenti membuat orang-orang dicambuk dan mengambil adik bayi mereka? Apa itu tidak jahat?"

Naruko berpikir sejenak, mencari jawaban yang pas, "Memang, tapi ibu yakin ayah melakukan itu karena siapa tahu mereka juga jahat pada ayah_''

''Adik bayinya? Dia 'kan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangis, apa lagi berbuat jahat_''

''Hei, mungkin besar nanti mereka akan berbuat jahat, terutama padamu. Itu kenapa ayah membu_ mengambil mereka_''

''Tapi 'kan_''

''Hentikan, Menma!''

Suara Naruko meninggi, membuat Menma tersentak kaget dan membelalak. tidak bisa dibohongi, jika Naruko merasa sangat jengkel pada anaknya. Ia merasa bersalah saat mendengar isakan kecil dari bawahnya.

''Maafkan ibu sayang, ibu tidak bermaksud memarahimu.'' menma mengangguk takut, ''Menma masih ingin mengalahkan ayah?''

''Hiks_mau..''

Naruko tersenyum simpul, ''Kalau begitu kau harus rajin belajar dan tidak boleh malas lagi dan harus rajin menghadiri kelas,'' senyumnya mengembang, ''Sekarang kelas musikmu 'kan? Ibu yakin gurumu sudah menunggu.''

''T-tapi belajar piano tidak ada hubungannya dengan p-perang.. Menma tidak mau,''jawabnya dengan sedu-sedan dan gelengan penolakan, Naruko berpikir lagi untuk memberikan provokasi yang tepat agar bocah ini mau belajar piano.

''Siapa bilang, justru dengan musik peperangan bisa dimulai, Menma mendengar tidak, terompet dibunyikan saat pasukan ingin saling serang?''

Ia mengangguk dua kali, ''mendengar! Tapi aku juga ingin belajar berpedang, memanah dan menunggangi kuda.''

''Nanti, ketika Menma sudah berumur enam tahun.''

Bocah bermata biru meng-iyakan, kemudian berkata, ''Ayo Shion, kita ke kelas musik.'' Shion si pengasuh, menunduk hormat pada sang ratu kemudian membimbing Menma ke kelas musiknya.

Naruko menghela napas, tepat sekali alasan Sasuke mencarikan pengasuh untuk putra mereka itu.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Ialah seorang raja yang memerintah semenjak kekuasaanya ayahnya yakni, Uchiha Fugaku _''Sang Pangeran Hitam''_ berakhir pada lima tahun yang lalu.

Selama kepemimpinannya rakyat hidup dalam kecemasan dan dihantui rasa takut. Mereka tidak mendapat pemungutan pajak berlebihan terutama pada kasta bawah atapun sistem perbudakan yang diterapakan. Mereka takut karena adanya kebijakan raja yang kejam, tidak tahu belas kasihan dan tidak berhati.

Yakni, _"Membunuh setiap bayi laki-laki yang baru lahir yang memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru."_

Karena seorang peramal mengatakan, bahwa bayi tersebut dapat memberikan ancaman yang menakutkan bagi sang raja dan akan membunuhnya di kemudian hari dan menghancurkan kekuasaannya.

 **PERBATASAN K. NAMIKAZE DENGAN K. SUNA**

Sekelompok tentara berkuda itu menelusuri hutan denganbercak darah dan luka memanjang di beberapa bagian tubuh dipimpim oleh seorang pria berambut cepak dibagian belakang.

Pertempuran barusan sangat melelahkan dan menguras habis tenaga mereka hingga rasanya tidak sanggup lagi menunggangi kuda.

Mata onyx mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap penjuru hutan. Raja Uchiha bersama pasukannya kembali pulang ke kerajaan setelah perang singkat -menghabiskan waktu tiga hari, dengan _K. Suna._

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak perlu turun tangan dalam perang, ia bisa meminta Shimura Sai ( _komandan pasukan_ ) untuk mengomando tentara. Hanya saja kali ini raja Uchiha sedang ingin menghadapi langsung negara kecil pemberontak itu.

Sangat memuaskan pertempuran tersebut hingga Baju _zirah_ Sasuke di cat dengan darah yang mengering dan jubahnya robek, dia terluka dibagian lengan akibat goresan pedang.

''Hentikan kuda kalian, kita istirahat di sini sebentar.'' ujar sang raja, menarik tali kekang kudanya agar berhenti.

Mereka berteduh di bawah pepohonan, sementara sebagian kecil pasukan meminta izin pada sang raja untuk mencari sumber air.

.

Seperti yang dijanjikan oleh sang ibu, keesokan harinya Kushina dan Naruto melakukan perjalanan keluar desa. Dibekali sedikit keberanian, mengingat perang antarnegara kecil masih berlangsung.

Naruto bertanya banyak pada ibunya tentang semua yang dia lihat. Karena awalnya si pirang tidak pernah keluar desa, ia hanya pemuda petani lemah yang memiliki seorang ibu yang terlalu memperhatikannya dan mengatur hidupnya.

Mereka akan melewati dua desa yang dibatasi hutan lebat untuk mencapai kota. Naruto berulang kali mengeluh ketika kakinya keram karena berjalan terlalu jauh. Dan sang ibu menyemangatinya dengancara mengejek Naruto seperti tuan putri kerajaan.

Tentu saja si pirang merengut dan berteriak, ''Aku bukan tuan puteri, ibu!'' dan setelahnya ia akan berjalan lebih dahulu dengan kaki yang menghentak tanah. kushina tersenyum simpul menanggapi.

.

Sasuke menge- _check_ lengan kanannya, darah masih mengucur sedikit demi sedikit. Sang raja menekannya agar darah tersebut berhenti mengalir. Kemudian Sai datang padanya.

''Mohon maaf yang mulia, apa perlu saya carikan _tabib_ untuk mengobati luka anda?''

Dan Sasuke menggeleng, ''tidak perlu. Luka ini tidak terlalu parah,'' ia berbohong. Sasuke tahu jika lukannya harus diobati. Akan tetapi dengan luka sekecil ini -menurutnya, tidak perlu pengobatan. Dengan istirahat kondisi Sasuke akan kembali pulih.

.

Kushina tidak pernah memikirkan bahaya didepannya sebelumya. Hutan ini sangat lebat dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa hewan buas berkeliaran bebas. Mereka hanya berdua, tidak membawa senjata tajam. Ataupun alat yang bisa menjadi pelindung diri.

Sang ibu membelalak saat mendengar auman serigala hutan dari hutan sebelah Utara, tepat di depannya. Ia menarik Naruto kebelakang tubuhnyadan bersikap waspada.

''Ada apa, bu?'' tanya Naruto.

Kushina menyuruh diam dengan meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

Gemerisik ranting yang patah merasuki indera pendengaran wanita berambut merah. Matanya membulat saat serigala besar dan gigi taring yang panjang dan air liur yang menetes-netes muncul dari balik semak tinggi.

Hewan itu menggeram, berlari menerjang Kushina, mengoyak kerah bajunya.

''CEPAT LARI NARUTO!'' teriak Kushina saat mendapati Naruto hanya berdiri diam diri dengan wajah horor.

...

 **TBC/END?**

Pilihan ada ditangan anda ehehheMPh..-...#dibekep

maaf baru kembali sekarang tapi, kan kay sudah update..

PS : Sorry for typo(s) ^^ karena cuma edit sekali#peace!

kay akan selalu disini, jika kalian tidak pergi... jadi tolong kasih tahu keberadaan kalian, ne.. kay gak mau jika cuma sendiri disini...


End file.
